Forever Friends
by Hanyou-Lover-Always
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends for the longest time. But when Inuyasha falls for another girl...what will Kagome do?Inukag..dont worry they end up together! rated R for a future lemon in chapter 7..{COMPLETE}
1. Off we go

**Forever friends  
  
Chapter one: Off we go  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story..So please don't sue me!!  
  
**

**"INUYASHA!!! Where is my necklace you gave me for Christmas last year?!?!" yelled a very angry Kagome.  
  
**

**"I don't know! Where did u have it last?" responded Inuyasha. He always  
wondered what it would be like to be closer than friends. She was so beautiful and the way her skirt swayed back and forth in the wind, he could die. Just once he would love to see that skirt fly up and see her wearing a thong. So nice and round, he started to drool. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
**

**"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You're drooling..." Inuyasha soon heard Kagome say that and sucked all the drool up.  
  
**

**"Gomen Kagome, I didn't realize I was doing that...hey look! Your necklace!!" Inuyasha took the necklace and went around the bed to put the necklace on Kagome. The necklace had a beautiful silver chain with a person on the end that looked exactly like Kagome. The best thing about it, was that Inuyasha had carved the necklace himself. She adored it so much, and always kept track of it, except for the occasional 'oops I left it here' phase. Inuyasha put the necklace around her neck and clipped it so it wouldn't break free. As he clipped the necklace on, he sniffed the air.  
  
**

**_I can never forget that scent._ He thought to himself. _She smells so good, I  
can't take it any more._ As Inuyasha finished up his thoughts, he wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the neck and waited for a response.  
  
**

**"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Why did u do that?"  
  
**

**"I..Uh...gomen kagome, I got carried away, it's just..You smell so nice, sometimes it's hard to not do anything" Kagome blushed by what he had done and looked away." we should leave, we are going to be late. Miroku and Sango are going to get mad at us." they walked arm and arm out of the hut and met Miroku and Sango by the well.  
  
**

**"Hey guys!! What took you so long?! I was starting to get worried..." Sango  
said as she ran up to them hugging them both. Miroku just stood there and  
watched everyone greet each other.  
  
**

**"Hey, im fine, thanks for asking!" Miroku said sarcastically. He turned around and started to walk back to the hut but was suddenly stopped by Kagome grabbing his arm.  
  
**

**"Hey Miroku, what's wrong??"Kagome asked in a worried voice.  
  
**

**"Oh it's nothing, just that my pet frog died last night!! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
**

**"Calm down Miroku!, it's not the end of the world. How bout we go buy you a new one once we are done at the restaurant? What do you say?"  
  
**

**"Well, if u insist..." Miroku was cut off by kagomes loud voice.  
  
**

**"OH I DO!! Don't worry. We can stop by Pet co and pick you up a cute little one, just like the one u had before.."  
  
**

**"ok! That would be awesome!" Mirokus mood changed just like that. Soon, they were off to Kagomes time.  
  
**

**Once the gang had reached Kagomes time, they walked up to her house. They advanced into the living room and had a seat.  
  
**

**"MOM!! IM HOME!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
**

**"Oh, honey don't go yet!! I need some pictures!" SNAP everyone went blank for a moment.SNAP..Soon Kagomes mom was taking a whole bunch of pictures. "Ok now Miroku and Sango I need a little kiss from you two..."  
  
**

**"MOM!! Stop embarrassing my friends. Can we go now?!"  
  
**

**"I guess so, but wait a minute. Can we just get one picture of the whole group together? It would look great in the album."  
  
**

**"Sure, but make it quick! Our cab is already here!!"  
  
**

**"say CHEESE!!"  
  
**

**"CHEESE!!" SNAP before they could get that huge flash outta their visions everyone started running off. Kagome ran into Inuyasha and Inuyasha ran into Sango who ran into Miroku. They all toppled over and onto the carpet. Sounds of laughter filled the room. "C'mon guys! We are going to be late!!" They got into the cab and then they were off...  
**

**A/N: Hey guys..That's the end of chapter one. Wutcha think? R&R please!!  
Anything is accepted. Chapter 2 will soon be up!**


	2. What a dinner!

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 2: what a dinner**

**Kara:im glad you like it. Ill be sure to keep writing, as long as i get some more reviews!**

**The cab ride was especially long. They sat there next to eachother chatting about normal teenage things. Once they had arrived it was about a 30 minute wait. So they started to talk again.**

**"what is taking so long?" Sango asked all three of her friends.**

**"its crowded u wench" Inuyasha responded rudely.**

**"oh yes, i can see that" sango responded softly. Soon they were being shown where their seats were and were already looking at the laminated menus.**

**"Sushi, crab, lobster, fish...so much to choose from!" Miroku added as he scanned through the menu a couple of times.**

**"Can i get you all a drink?" the waitress asked. "My name is Jamie, i will be your server today. what can i get you folks?"**

**"I'll have a coke" Kagome added quickly.**

**"Me too" Sango added.**

**"Me three" Miroku said.**

**"Yeah well unlike them, i will have a...uhm...Pineapple Sunshine" Inuyasha said proudly.**

**"Ok so thats three cokes and one pineapple sunshine" he waitress said checkign to make sure she heard everything right. She was a beautiful young girl, about Kagomes age, who worked at a Benny Haunas. She was fairly tall and had long brown hair. She wore tan kahke pants and a green shirt that had 'Benny Haunas' in the corner. She soon walked off and came back a cuople of minutes later. "Coke for you, you, and you." she said politely. She set the drinks down next to each person except for Inuyasha. "and one Pineapple Sunshine for the handsome man over there." Inuyasha blushed.**

**"you dont _really_ think im handsome do you?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. **

**"oh, i really do. i havent seen any one quiet unique as you forever. You're adorable." Jamie added.**

**Kagome was getting mad. She didnt like to see other girls hit on Inuyasha. HER Inuyasha. Wait? did she just think that? He was HER Inuyasha..they were just friends. really good friends. Ok, so they were closer than friends. But they werent boyfriend and girlfriend. So she had no reason to be upset. "AHEM! Thanx for the drinks! They are great!" Kagome blurted out trying to break the tension between Inuyasha and Jamie.**

**"it was my pleasure, Ill be back in a moment to take your orders." As she walked off Kagome kicked Inuyasha and yelled at him.**

**"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

**"Is someone a little jealous?" commented Miroku.**

**"I am not jealous" Kagome added calmly.**

**"I think you are.." Sango added giggling.**

**"well..maybe i am a little. But that doesnt mean you have to go making fun of me!" she yelled as her cheeks went red. After that comment she had made she moved her foot over to Inuyasha and began playing footsie with him. They fondled with eachothers feet for quite some time until Jamie had come back. Inuyasha had removed his foot from Kagomes and put his attention toward Jamie._ look whos here..._ Kagome thought to herself.**

**"ok yall, what can i get for you today?" Jamie had asked giving a cute girly wink to Inuyasha.**

**_woah...this girl is amazing..._thought Inuyasha. "Ill have the popcorn shrimp please" Sango asked politley.**

**"certainly"**

**"and ill have the chicken tenders..." Miroku added**

**"can i have the regular shrimp with salt and very little butter please?"**

**"no problem" kagome gave her a little smirk. Jamie had a confused look on her face for a moment but soon just realized it was out of jealousy. "and what shall the handsome man over here with the cute...DOG EARS?!!??!?" Inuyasha blushed..he wasnt sure what to say. So he made up a very stupid story to explain them.**

**"oh..i was born with these" the fib was stupid but it was all he could think of.**

**"so they are just..normal dog ears? u were born with them?"**

**"pretty much."**

**"ohh, i want to touc.."Jamie was cut off my kagome screaming..**

**"DO NOT TOUCH HIS EARS! HE HATES THAT! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" flames a jealousy appeared around kagome.**

**"Actually...if u want to you can rub them if u want." Inuyasha said playfully. Kagomes eyes grew to the size of golf balls and her jaw dropped down to the table. _but he doesnt even let ME touch them. Why would he let HER touch them?!_ Kagomes anger grew larger. She couldnt stand watching Inuyasha flirting with another girl.**

**"really?" jamie asked. She bent down to her knees and started to rub his chibi ears. Inuyasha started to purr very quietly he closed his eyes and then opened them seeing Jamie closer to his face than he would have ever imagined. She once again asked him what he would like to eat in a seducive voice.**

**"i uhm..id like your number." Inuyasha had said that without even knowing. He then blushed furiously and started to take it back, but by the time he had she had already started writing it down. She ripped the piece of paper off of the pad and handed it to Inuyasha. He thanked her and told her what he wanted to eat. He wanted chicken tenders and some french fries. The rest of the night Kagome had kept eye contact with Inuyasha letting him know she was mad. He didnt understand why. He just let her be mad. He didnt want to get in any arguements with Kagome tonite. "hey kagome.."**

**Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome answered.**

**"since we are staying in your time for a little while, do you think i could give Jamie a call tonite?**

**"WHAT?! are you kidding me?! I WOULDNT LET YOU CALL HER IN A MILLION YEARS!!" Kagome rushed out of the resturaunt taking her food with her. She caught a cab and left to go home. Inuyasha had no intentions of going after her. So he just sat there with Miroku on the left side of him and Sango flat on her flace planted in the ground from where Kagome had jumped over her. Sango stood up and sat back down in the booth.**

**"so...any of you feel like leaving now? I dont really think now would be a good time to leave any ways..." Miroku asked them.**

**"nope." Inuyasha said calmly.**

**"me neither" added sango.**

**"ok let us finish our meals and head back to kagomes house. Inuyasha, you probably shortened our visit by 3 weeks." Miroku had said. Inuyasha and the gang had intended on staying in kagomes time for a couple of months..possibly a year. But they still werent sure. **

**Later that night**

**Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha had gone back to their time to get all of their things packed. they came back and Kagome had been ingnoring Inuyasha. She didnt want anything to do with him. So he accepted her anger. He had no clue on what he had done. He chose to ignore it. After getting home from his time, he picked up the phone and called Jamies house. Nobody answered so he decided to leave a message.**

**'hey youve reached Jamies house. Im not here at the moment so just leave ur name and number and a brief message. Thanx!' BEEEEEP**

**"Hey Jamie, its Inuyasha..im calling to see if youre up for a date maybe this monday? A movie would be fine. Whatever youre up to. Give me a call back. My number is 555-9876. Talk to you later. Bye." Inuyasha hung up the phone and sat down on the table thinking of what they might do this monday. He wondered about Kagome and how she would feel about his date with Jamie. She would probably be furious. But we will just have to find out....**

**A/N: Chapter is done! I believe i did a good job. Wut do you think? now now now..just leave me a review and i shall write some more. But as for now..i shall wait to start writing chapter 3. **


	3. Inuyashas delight and Kagomes Anger

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 3: Inuyashas delight and Kagomes Anger  
**

**Mari333:heck..i only write stories that are Inu/kag..inuyasha is meant for kagome..vice versa. Dont worry..**

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"Kagome was very pissed off. Jamie had called back and sceduled a date for monday at 6pm. Inuyashas face was burried into kagomes carpet and all red. He had a migrane the night before so kagome 'sitting' him made it even worse._WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_ Inuyasha arose and looked into a very angry set of kagome eyes.

"kuso! what happened?! Why is my migrane worse?!" Inuyasha asked tiredly.Kagome slapped inuyasha across the face. She was very upset with him and wanted him to feel bad for her. What else could she do?

"that was for calling Jamie! And I 'sat' you because she called back and you two are going on a date monday night at 6pm!! Inuyasha!! youre not really gunna go and have a good time with her are you?" Kagome exclaimed with a sad look in her eyes. She started the puppy dog pout but Inuyasha interuppted her.

"of course i am!! Why wouldnt i? she so sweet and sexy! I cant turn down an offer like that. Its not right." Inuyasha exclaimed excitingly.

"fine! do what you want! i dont care any more!....I HATE YOU!" Kagome ran off into her room. She slammed the door shut and all you could here was sobs. For the next half an hour kagome cried in her bedroom. Everyone except inuyasha would go up occasioanlly and see if she was ok. But all that could be heard was"GET OUT! THE WHOLE WORLD IS ROTTEN!" Kagome was depressed for the next couple of days. She thought the world had ended. Why would inuyasha go on a date with someone that isnt her? She wasnt sure of anything at the moment...she was sure she had always been Inuyashas. not officially, but they both knew it at the heart. They were meant to be together. And thats the way she will make it. Even if she had to go through hell for it.

Kagome sat in her room trying to think of ways to ruin Inuyashas date with Jamie. But all she could think of was to pay the employees at the movies to keep interupting or kick them out of the theatre. Something like that. She didnt think of anything good. So she just kept thinking.

Monday afternoon...

"Inuyasha youre going to be late! hurry up!" Miroku yelled up the stairs

"Coming just let me finish with my hair!" Inuyasha replied

"geez..men and their hair!" As saying that miroku pulled out a comb and started to glide the comb through his hair.Sango just rolled her eyes.Inuyasha started towards the stairs and came to the door. He left and hopped into his cab that he caught...

A/N: end of chapter 3! sorry its short..but i have school and homework i couldnt find time to write all of it. I hope youll forgive me and keep reading! Becuz this story gets good!! Well R&R!!Chapter 4 will be up if i get lets start of with 2 reviews? Ill probably write more if i dont get them but oh well..


	4. A not so good date

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 4:A not so good date**

**iLvsimplepln2: dont worry ill keep going..keep reviewing!! and yes inuyasha is going on a date with the waitress..lol..**

**anImExbAbE: ill finish..dont worry bout that!! lol**

Inuyasha had finally arived at Jamies house and already walked up to her door. DING DONG He waited for a moment and the door finally opened. "Hey Inuyasha!" Jamie gave Inuyasha quick peck on the cheek and they walked over to the cab. Inuyasha opened the door for her, trying to be a gentlemen, and slid in next to her.

"to the movie theatre please!" Inuyasha had annouced. They sat there for some time until Jamie had finally spoke up.

"so what movie are we seeing?" Jamie had asked inuyasha

"its called...A series of unfortunate events, i heard it has Jim carry in it..or so Kagome told me."

"sounds like fun..ive been wanting to see it recently."Jamie replied.

"We have arrived!" the taxi driver yelled. Inuyasha and jamie got out of the car and started to walk towards the theatre. Once they had gotten inside Inuyasha had of course bought the tickets, snacks, and drinks they got into their seats and starting talking because the pre-show was on. The lights hadnt turned off yet and they were the first people in the theatre. They just sat there for a couple of minutes not doing anything until Inuyasha had broken the silence.

"so wuts new with you, jamie?" Inuyasha asked

"nothin really..just waiting for the movie to start, youre really cute" jamie blushed._wow, she is real straight forward now isnt she? I really like this girl. What about kagome? Oh yes, i cant forget about her. She the second priority in my life..or is she first? I have to think things through..._

"Youre cute too Jamie..i really like you" Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss and gently rubbed his lips against hers. They both blushed..but as soon as the kiss was over inuyasha did something unexpected. He did something unbelievable..he couldnt even believe he did it. He said the wrong thing.

"Oh Kagome, that was very nice. can i have another one? Youre lips are like candy, i want more.." Jamie was shocked...she didnt know what to do..she just stared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome?! Whose Kagome? why did u call me that?! INUYASHA!! We cant even go to a movie without you thinking about her? Whats your problem?!" Jamie didnt know what to do..should she leave the movie she has been wanting to see for the longest time? Or stay here with Inuyasha and pretend like nothing happened?

"i..i didnt mean to! i got confused! Yeah, thats it! very confused! Confused me!Silly me..calling other girls Kagome..funny, right?" Inuyasha did something unexpected after that. He stared into Jamies eyes and put on a weak smile.

"inuyasha..why would u call me that? My name is not Kagome, its Jamie. Say it with me now..J-A-M-I-E! Uhm Inuyasha...did u just..pee in your pants?!" jamie giggled. She didnt know that Inuyasha would piss in his pants if he got nervous!

At kagomes house...

_i wonder what jamie and inuyasha are doing right now...probably making out. He even knows how i feel about him. I know he feels the same. Why would he go out with her? its not right. hes suppose to be with me. Wait? am i jealous? no..im not..im just.._Kagome let out a huge yelp.."OK! i admit it! IM jelouas of Jamie! Inuyasha is mine! not hers! MINE MINE MINE!" Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing and just looked at Kagome.

"uhh Kagome..do you need to talk to somebody? Becuz u know im always here for you" Sango said in a worried voice.

"no im fine, im just..jealous.." Kagome answered softly.

"well lets go upstairs and talk in private..so SOMEONE doesnt interuppt."

"what? i never interuppt" Miroku answered with innocent eyes. Kagome and Sango walked upstairs and into her bedroom. They sat down on her bed and Kagome started to cry.

"i dont know whats wrong with me Sango!! Its just, Ive always thought Inuyasha has felt the same way about me as i felt toward him! I know he knows i feel towards him. But i dont know how he feels about me." Kagome let her feelings out. She talked to sango and sango would give her advice. She loved talking to sango about her feelings, it helped her. Sango was like her sister. The would talk about anything and everything. She would have one of these talks every now and then.

Kagome went to bed early that night. She didnt want to know what happened with Inuyasha and jamie that night. She would probably hear him bragging about it tomorrow morning anyways.

Kagome awoke by the sound of screaming. It was definitly Inuyasha and she could tell he wasnt happy. _Did his date screw up? Did he get laid? what was happening?_ Kagome walked downstairs and saw that Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in her living room explaining what happened on his date.

"And after that, i called her kagome! She nearly blew up after that!! She told me to go fuck myself and then she sat on the other end of the theatre!! i dont know how that all happened. It was just a simple mistake!! And after that, i pissed myself! i cant believe i pissed myself! KUSO!! what have i gotten myself into?"

"Inuyasha, calm down and tell the lady youre sorry and wont do it again! Its that simple. bring her a very expensive gift. She will love you forever!"

"Is that what u think we like about relationships? GIFTS?! Well obviously, miroku u have no clue what youre talking about. ladies like the fact that boys admit they made a mistake. Simply call her back and just say u made a mistake. Plan another date and make it good." _did I just say that? Am i helping inuyasha? the guy who didnt go out with me, but with a dumb whore? Why am i even thinking about this? Im helping inuyasha get that stupid slut back. When HE called HER my name. I should take that as a compliment. I just wont say ne thing. Cuz he will say something like..'it was an accident'. Then ill feel like shit for the rest of the day. And blame myself for it._"And YOU inuyasha, you pissed urself!"she let out a cute little gigle and starting taunting inyuasha

"oh i knew that Kagome. But gifts work well too." SLAP Sango had slapped miroku across the face leaving a huge red mark."ouch..sorry sango, but its only the truth" SLAP "ok ok its not..gifts are lousy ways to apolgize. Miroku pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "my dear Sango, will you ever accpet my apologey?"

"Oh miroku! Thats so sweet! Thank you soo much!" Sango exclaimed with glee. Inuyasha and Kagome rolled there eyes.

"thanx for the advice kagome. Ill keep it in mind." He walked up to her gave her a friendly hug and continued up the stairs to go to sleep. "see you tomorrow guys, im hitting the sack!" After a second everyone heard a light slam upstairs. Everyone else continued to get ready for there sweet slumber.

A/N. you like? i made this one a bit longer than the first three. Keep reviewing!! anything is accepted...chapter 5 soon hitting the internet, in computers near you!


	5. Im sorry

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 5: im sorry...**

Yume-Yasuki: i shall continue...

anImExbAbE: takes a couple bows...thank you! thank you! ill be here till..ever! lol

iLvsimplepln2: indeed he did..silly little hanyou!

Inuyasha didnt sleep well knowing that he had called Jamie Kagome. He felt terrible. So at 3 am, he got up and out of bed, put on a robe, (aww the hanyou sleeps naked!!)and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and dialed Jamies number. The phone rang a couple times and the answering machine came on. 'hey youve reached Jamies house. Im not here at the moment so just leave ur name and number and a brief message. Thanx!' BEEEEEP "hey jamie, its me..Inuyasha. Look, i just wanted to say im really sorry for what happened..and youre right...i should go fuck myself..that wouldnt feel too good..but i should. you were right, and i was wrong. I admit i made a mistake. and im really sorry for that..well..i guess i should go now. call me back..i dont deserve it though." Inuyasha hung up the phone. Little did he know that Jamie had been right on the other side of the answering machine. She heard the whole thing, which made her cry. As tears rolled down her cheeks she started to think...

_I should call him back! no..i shouldnt. He called me Kagome! Who is that broad anywayz? that doesnt matter..the point is, is that he apologized and admitted he was wrong. That was the only thing i wanted to hear from him. He sure knows how to make a girl feel better.Ill call him back tomorrow morning and forgive him. And everythign will be ok...I just hope he doesnt find out about my other boyfriends..._ thinking about those last words, she fell slowly asleep. She woke up the next morning by the sound of Eric, her other boyfriend, pounding on the door.

"HONEY!! open up!! ive been out here for 15 mins! babez?! Are you home?!" growledher other boyfriend. Finishing up her drooling on her pillow, Jamie woke.

"huh? oh..yeah..im comming baby" She slowly got up off of the couch and fixed her messy hair. She gathered up some cose, slipped em on and opened the door.She was greeted by her oldest boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

"babez! why arent u at work? I thought u had to go today.." a look of worry appeared on his face.

" i did but the guy..i mean...my boss called me and told me i didnt have to. He left a message at like 3 am or sumthing."

"oh..ok, well lets here this message shall we?" He waltzed over to the answering machine and pressed the button. 'You have no messages in you mail box' the annoying computer said. Luckily she had deleted the message before she drifted off to sleep. "oh? you deleted it?"

"yeah, sorry hun" a sweat dropped form her temple as she said that. She thanked the lord. She was so happy she deleted that message..or he would throw a fit. He would probably leave her or sumthing. He was the best out of them all. The kisses..and the SEX..oh it was great. She couldnt risk losing him on that. She walked over to the door and asked Eric if he was feeling up to the mall.

"sure, anything for my muffin." He gave her a quick peck and they advanmced out of the door.

At kagomes house...

"hurry up inuyasha..unless you dont want me to forgive you!!" Kagome screamed through the door. Apparently kagome forgave inuyasha for ignoring her and going on a date with jamie. But she accepted the fact that he wanted to go out with other girls. Just a couple of times. She knew it wouldnt last. They would be together.. She knew they would. Inuyasha came running down the stairs.

"coming kagome!! dont leave without me! member..this is MY gift to you, for being rude, inconciderate..and very very stupid!" Inuyasha raced out the door grabbing kagomes hand on the way. Which brought her with him. They hopped into Kagomes moms car and started to drive. After a couple of minutes they arrived and got out. "here we are. Tokyos finest mall!" They advanced into the glorious palace and started to walk.

"hey look!! Abercrombie and fitch!! lets go inside there..."

"uhm..ok?" Inuyasha replied.

A few minutes later..

Inuyasha walked out with like 5 bags in his hand. He walked out and sat on the nearest bench. He looked over to the left, and sure enough there was a couple of kids making out. Not even minding who watched. He thought he saw somebody familiar. but it couldnt it? i mean, she wouldnt do that to him..would she?

"baby! why did u stop, that felt good!!" eric exclaimed.

"Inu..Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?!"

"well, I came here with kagome as an apologey present..but the question is..what are YOU doing here with HIM? who is he?"

"hes just a friend..we do this all the time..its not big deal" Jamie said looking at her shoes.

"oh a FRIEND eh? KUSO KUSO KUSO! why would u do this to me? Why?!?! would u rather me just walk up to kagome and me start making out with her?! would u?" after saying that Inuyasha walked up to kagome an nearly shoved his tounge down her throat. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?!"

"Inuyasha! dont do this! Hes my other boyfriend!" a look of shame erupted on jamies face.Eric looked bombarded. He was dissapointed, sad, and very upset with jamie.

"so you have OTHER boyfriends now? JAMIE! how could you?! i thoguht we had something. But now all you are is a player? I cant believe you." Eric stomped off with anger and just left. A look of hurt appeard on Inuyasha face.

"I cant believe you would do this. Tell me, how many other boyfriends do you have exactly?"

"well, i have about..one..two..like three more." Jamie was embarresed now. She had admitted what she had been doing for the past year to practically everyone in the mall. Including Kagome. She started to cry right in front of Inuyasha. She didnt care who saw. She was mad about everything, upset..and mostly hurt.

"Come on Inuyasha..lets go.." Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and they were off shopping again.

"sorry Jamie..i cant see you any more..." Inuyasha whispered as they walked off. He didnt undertsand why she would do that.

Inuyasha and Kagome shopped at the mall for about 3 hours total. He had bought kagome so many things, leaving his pockets empty. but it was the least he could do.They had finished shopping and then they were off for home. Kagome wanted to drive home. So she hopped in the drivers seat and then they were off.

"so..did u have fun?" Inuyasha asked

"yeah, thanx so much!" she took a look at Inuyasha, then glanced at his hand. A couple seconds later they were holding hands.(awww how sweet!!) Inuyasha was a bit shocked when kagome took his hand, but he actually felt good. It wasnt like with Jamie. Somethign about the moment was...right. When the arrived home they continued to alk inside the house holding hands.

"I knew the mall would bring you two together!!" sango shouted.

"huh? what r u talking about?" Inuyasha and kagome asked

"look at the grip on your hands! its so kawaii!!" They noticed the grip and immeadiatly let go. Kagome rushed upstairs, with Inuyasha following. Kagome ran into her room and closed the door layed down on her bed. and Began to think about how Inuyasha was so caring and gentle. Inuyasha went into the guest bedroom closed the door and sat down in the chair in the corner.

_should i go in there? or should i stay here? I want to be with her so much..i just dont know what to do. Ill go in..it wont hurt..will it? she doesnt bite. Or does she? What am i talking about? she would never do that. _ Inuyasha got up and opened the door. He could here sounds of laughter downstairs..which meant he might have a chance with kagome.._alone. _

"kagome? are you in there?" asked Inuyasha softly.

"come in Inuyasha." she replied.

"look i just wanted to uhm..to do this." Inuyasha plopped down on her bed and gave her a quick kiss. He blushed but wanted to see her reaction. Kagome blushed but suddenly kissed him back.

"did u actually..like that? I mean..i didnt know that u wante.." Inuyasha was cut off by another kiss by kagome. This time, he was begging for entrance in her mouth, he licked her bottom lip. And approovingly she let him enter. Their tounges fondled together as they shared that moment. But suddenly...

A/n OH! cliff hanger there! dont u just hate that? well..unless i get 5 reviews..i wont write the next chapter. so give me some reviews and ill gladly write the next chapter! so long for now!


	6. The BIG talk

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 6: The BIG talk**

**mari333: i try to make it as cute as possible..ill keep on writing, no worries**

**anImExbAbE: me? Write books? oh..never, im not THAT good**

**iLvsimplepln2: yes! it must! its what makes the story...well the story. lol**

**kagome3788: no rushing will be done in any of my chapters..and PLEASE dont grind your teeth! by the time u finish u will have NO teeth!!!**

**Yume-Yasuki: me? a meanie? never!!! im just doing my job! annoying the crap out of you! lol **

**....the door handled had started to move. But of course neither Inuyasha or Kagome had noticed. So the mystery person had walked in on the two making out.**

**"Inu..INUYASHA?! KAGOME?! what are you two doing?" The mystery person shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped about 3 feet in the air. They were shocked, they didnt even know what they were doing!!**

**"oh, Mrs. H...if i had known that you were coming..i mean, er..sorry?" Inuyasha put an innocent look on his face, hoping that she wouldnt be mad.**

**"You two are so kawaii!! My Kagome is growing up! Congradualtions kagome!" Kagomes mom left the room, and started down the stairs. As she walked down the stairs, Inuyasha and Kagome heard her voice. "Hey guys! guess what i saw Kagome and Inuyasha just doing..its the greatest thing!" Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes and started to talk.**

**"soo..that was so emmbarresing Inuyasha, gomen." Kagome said blushing**

**"its not your fault, at least she was happy about it." Inuyasha threw on a weak smile**

**"thats true, but i DID actually like it, youre not half bad!" Kagome said jokingly.**

**"well thank ya! I liked it too..youre a good kisser kagome.." Inuyasha immeadiatly turned away from Kagomes face. He didnt really mean to say it. He meant it, but it just slipped. He took a look at Kagome and noticed she was smiling..what did he do to make her so happy? He didnt understand. Was this how she reacted to his feelings, it wasnt a bad thing. But he expected sumthing like.."you hentai!!" something like that. Obviously thats not what she had in mind.**

**"Oh inuyasha! I didnt know you felt like that about me! I mean, deep down inside i knew u liked me..but i didnt know you would tell me! I guess that prooves me wrong. Oh inuyasha!!" Kagome hopped onto of Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha was shocked. But he sure did like it! Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagomes waist and held her tight. From now on, things were going to be different between them.**

**"kagome, ive always felt this way about you. Kagome..I..I love you. More than anything!" Inuyasha layed his head on kagomes shoulder. Kagome did the same, except her head on ontop of his. He brought in her scnet through his well trained nose. He could smell a lot of thigns, many things from miles away. But he just loved the smell of Kagomes hair when his nose was digging into her shoulder. He couldnt help it. All he wanted to do was stay there, holding kagome, forever. He didnt care about anything else."Kagome, ill be right back. Dont move." Inuyasha said slowly. He walked down the stairs and up to Mrs. Higurashi.**

**"Mrs. higurashi..can i ask you a question, _away_ from Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quietly hopeing no one would hear. that wasnt the case...**

**"too late! you already did,and you talk so loud that even the neighboors can hear!!" miroku answered back.**

**"shutup stupid monk!" Inuyasha screamed He took Mrs. H into the other room and sat her down. "I think im ready!" inuyasha said excitingly.**

**"ready for what, Inuyasha?" She was very confused..she had a slight idea on what he wanted to do. But she wasnt sure.**

**" you know..IT" Inuyasha had turned red. She didnt actually want him to say the word did she? I guess in order to be a man he had to..**

**"oh, you mean..SEX?" She asked.**

**"yes, SEX...i think im ready..i havent discussed it with kagome yet. But i will, i wanted your permission first."**

**"that was very sweet of you Inuyasha, Arigato for asking for permission..But it is not my descion on when she is ready. I cant just say..oh yeah..i dont mind go fuck her! Its between you two..not me. I think Kagome is old enough to make a choice on her own. So go get em tiger! err...dog!" She let out a light laugh and was off cleaning the dishes.**

**"thats it? i can go and do it? she doesnt mind? wow..that was very unexpected.." Inuyasha said outloud..not knowing miroku heard him.**

**"who doesnt mind? what did u talk about?? INUYASHA! explain this!" as he did this, Sango walked up behind him and questioned Inuyasha as well.**

**"ahh! its nothing! and its none of your business!" inuyasha yelled annoyed. He stomped off upstairs hoping that Kagomes response would be better.**

**Upstairs...**

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered softly entering the room.**

**"yes Inuyasha??" **

**"We need to talk. Can i ask you a question?"**

**"sure inuyasha, anything.."**

**"ok, well ive been thinking, and i dont want you to get mad or anything. But its what ordinary couples do, and i really want to do it becuz it sounds like fun and it would bring great pleasure....and i really want to do it, did i mention that? All my friends do it, and Miroku has done it to-"**

**"WAIT! inuyasha! just spit it out..what do you want to say?!"**

**"i uhm..IWANTTOHAVESEX!" Kagomes eyes nearly popped out of her head. She turned all red and felt all confused.**

**"what? are you serious about this. You dont just want to do it because of miroku and your friends right? You want to make our relationship go _further_?"**

**"well yes..and i asked your mom about it..she said she doesnt mind and that youre old enough to make your own choices."**

**"really?"**

**"really really..so wuddya say?"**

**"..."**

**"awww cmon Kagome little jimmy wants to come out and play!!!" Kagome just stood there, surprised and..happy. She hadnt actually thought about IT before. But hey..what the hell?**

**'Ok Inuyasha, we can give it a try. But dont forget ur DUREX!! Here we go Inuyasha, here we go!!(A/N ever heard that condom commercial? its quite funny you know..) But l think we should wait a few days..." Kagome slipped outta the door and went downstairs to talk to her mom and sango..she will make sure Miroku is busy when the times comes...**

**A/N so? you like it? mehentai. My first lemon will be up next chapter..give me some reviews and ill be sure to write it. If not, i will still write the next chapter about something pointless and stupid. Probably Inuyasha taking a crap or sumthing..no im kidding..but give me some reviews and ill write it..if not the lemon will have to wait!**


	7. Transformations

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 7:Transforming**

**iLvsimplepln2: well thank you..**

**anImExbAbE: oh thanx so much for reminding me..i almost forgot!!**

**kagome3788: im glad to hear you like my story..and dont worry i wont rush..**

**Yume-Yasuki: i didnt take it offensively!! hey..anything is accpeted..so go right ahead.**

**Later that night everyone in the Higurashi household had gone to bed.They slept peacefully not even knowing that in a couple of hours..kagome was transforming from a virgin into a woman. Of course Inuyasha has had experience...plenty of times. With Kikyo..(ewww!!!! i hate kikyo!) So he knew what to do. He would have to guide Kagome along, help her with what she was doing.**

**Inuyasha woke Kagome up early in the morning to show her something. He wanted to bring her to a special place before anything happened between them.**

**"Kagome, wake up hun. I want to show you sumthing." He picked Kagome up bridal style and walked her outta the house, setting her down on her feet as they approached the porch.**

**"Inuyasha..what are you doing, the sun isnt even up yet." Kagome answered in a tired tone.**

**"I know, thats the point, now hurry we have to get there before the sun rises!!" He grabbed Kagomes hand and dragged her on the rocky path into the woods. They approached a pond with trees and cattails everywhere. There was a rock next to the lake, Inuyasha had set Kagome on it. Hopping up next to her, he put her in his lap. **

**"Inuyasha, this is beautiful...." she layed her head on his shoulder softly and watched as the sun was starting to rise.**

**"shh, this is the best part, kagome.." He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words into her ears. The sun had started to rise, with purple and blue, orange and red and pink colors glaring off back at them. Kagome let out a quiet gasp and Inuyasha just smiled at her.**

**"OH Inuyasha..its beautiful..."she trailed off.**

**"dont you just wish this could last forever, Kagome?" He continued to run hsi fingers through her hair as he took in her scent. He let out a pleasuring face as he watched the sun rise.**

**"i wish i could wake up every morning and watch the sun rise with you Inuyasha...Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome said quietly**

**"I love you too Kagome..i dont know what i would do without you...you mean so much to me" They stared into eachothers eyes. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer not loosening his grip once. He brushed his lips over hers. She let out a small moan and continued to deepen the kiss. Just like that their tounges were fondleing together. He loved the taste of Kagome, he couldnt get enough of it..he broke the kiss lettin them both catch there breath, and once again picked Kagome up and started towards the house. They didnt notice but it had been about 2 hours since they left the house. So Kagome didnt want her mom getting worried. **

**They arrived back at the house only seeing everyone getting ready to go somewhere.**

**"Mom? Where are you all going? And when did shippou get here?..." Kagome asked bewildered.**

**"oh..shippou? hes been here for a couple days, hes been hiding from you!"**

**"oh..i c..ok well hey shippou!" she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug.**

**"Now get urselves inside. You and Inuyasha need some time alone!" she gave a quick wink at her daughter and she instantly blushed.**

**"MOM!!! stop it!" she ran inside with Inuyasha tagging along. They jumped up onto the couch and sat down. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.**

**"Kagome, are you ready for this..?" he looked at her with a weak smile"beacause this is a big change, this is when you turn into a woman..the moment this happens you will no longer be a virgin.."**

**"Im positive, ive wanted this for who knows how long. Lets do it" she gave him a big smile, stood up and started to unzip her pants. He stared intentively at her glorious body. She had sucvh a nice figure and curvy hips. She was all he wanted. He wanted to take her now. Claim her there. His..all his.**

**_Mine.._ was all he could think about. He couldnt stand the torture. After Kagome had slipped her jeans off,Inuyasha took his shirt off. He helped Kagome with her shirt and bra. And before you knew it, Inuyasha was taking of his boxers. They adored echothers bodies. They were in perfect shape and knew that they could have eachother. Inuyasha got up and locked the door, came back and layed down next to kagome. **

**"here..get on top of me..it will be easier.." He moved Kagome ontop of him and began to kiss Kagome. He layed kisses from her mouth trailing down to her neck. Kagome started to nibble on his ear. They both gave out quiet little moans and continued. He slowly moved his hands on her rear and gave her a look in the eye. "Kagome are you sure youre ready for this? I mean, we dont have to do thi-"**

**"inuyasha, dont torture me any longer! do it already...please, i cant take it any more.." she gave him a reassureing look and kissed him passionately on the lips.**

**"ok, as long as youre sure.." He gave her a quick peck and gripped tighter. He slowly went into her opening knowing that this being her first time, it would hurt. She gripped tight on his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulders. Droplets of crimson blood came trickling down and onto his chest. Her breathe suddenly getting faster. He whispered soothing words into her ear making her calm. He slowly went all the way in coming back out, and then in.**

**"Inuyasha..whats happening? I feel a sudden burts of energy comming! i think im about to pee!! Oh no!"**

**"Kagome, settle down baby..its just your first orgasm! congradualtions!" he smiled and gave her a kiss. He was now going faster than before, and with the help of his hands on her rear she could slowly move to his pace. Her grip had loosened up and she was actually feeling pleasure instead of pain. He pulled out of her and gave her a quick look.**

**"Inuyasha, dont stop, give me more..please.." He plunged back into her going as fast as possible. he finally released his seed inside of her. She didnt careabout him forgetting to put a condmom on, at this point, she didnt want to stop. She loved the feeling...she didnt want this to end. She began to kiss inuyasha. He pulled out of her and she trailed off and down to his member. She placed her lips around it and began to suck. Harder and faster by the minute.**

**"oh..mm...Kagome..how did u..learn..that. It feels so..good..ohhh" She thought for a moment and removed her lips..she gave him a quick smirk and began to massage. She had no clue what she was doing, but obvioulsy Inuyasha liked it because he was moaning vigoroulsy. "Kagome, dont stop, i..i need more." she continued doing this and came to a sudden stop. She layed down next to Inuyasha and covered them with a blanket. She gave his kisses on his neck and kissed him once on the neck. She finally layed her head on Inuyashas chest.**

**"i..i did it..im a woma-" she drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her forhead...**

**"shes not half bad for a beginer. Way betetr than Kikyo.." Finally Inuyasha fell asleep knowing that Kagome was safe. **

**The next morning...**

**"MOM!! do you have them?! I cant find them anywhere!!" she ran screaming through the house. Inuyasha was till sleeping quietly on the couch. not knowing that nothing was covering him. He was naked, completely naked. In front of everyone. Everyone walked by as if nothing were there. **

**"Come here honey.. i found them." Kagome ran upstairs grabbing the mysterious item from her mom. **

**"Now go pee in that cup!!" Kagome slammed the bathroom door shut and quickly followed the instructions. She did what they said and waited downstairs. She was watching movie for a couple hours..until the time finally came. She quickly ran upstair and into the bathroom. **

**"Mommy!...IM uh..im pregnant!" she put on a weak smile and fainted.**

**Inuyasha woke up to a loud THUMP. **

**"whats wrong? what happened? where am i?" Inuyasha put on a silly grin knowing what hed done the night before.**

**"shes so wonderful...i wonder where she is." Inuyasha waltzed upstairs like he was wearing a full outfit, and approached Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. "Kagome?! What happened to her?! ahh!" Inuyasha was pacnig back and forth wondering what happened.**

**"Slow down Inuyasha..she just fainted."**

**"yes but why?!" he kneeled down to her side and kissed her forehead.**

**"Because she fould out she was pregnant! Congradualtions Inuyasha..youre going to be a father!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily.**

**"oh..my..gosh!" Inuyasha fanited. Mrs. Higurashi just stared at the two. She let out a big sigh and brought them down to the couch. She didnt really enjoy bring Inuyasha downstairs, only because he was naked..and she could see his..well you know. She let the two sleep. and in the morning Kagome was going to the doctors...**

**A/n So how was it? Did it totally suck? i bet it did. It IS my first lemon..so give me some slack. Ok well R&R!!**


	8. New Surprises

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 8: new surprises **

**iLvsimplepln2:lol..glad to hear it**

**kagome3788: well thank you so very much!**

**Vixen12089: lolz, ok ill try, btw you spelled grammEr and thw word anD wrong..lol..probably typos, but it was funny because you were reminding me about my grmmaer when you had some too! silly us! and ill get to your stories as soon as possible!**

**oXInuyashaLoverXo:I'm sure you would be fine if you wrote a fan fic, you should try it, you know its quite fun to have complete control of what happens in the story.**

**Kagome M.K: Ill update! i always update..do not fear my friend!**

**"But Kagome!! How can you be pregnant? Not that its a bad thing...but on the first try!!??" Inuyasha yelped loudly**

**"Yes Inuyasha..grr...dont you know your own heritage. If a Hanyou mates with somebody on a new moon, they become pregnant. And YOU mated with ME on a new moon..so therefore..IM PREGNANT!!" she started hopping for glee and rubbing her stomach. Inuyasha walked up to her, sat her on the bed and layed his head on her stomach.**

**"Uhm, Inuyasha...The baby is probably still an embrio...i dont think you can hear it kick!" she let out a cute giggle." now hurry up Inuyasha..I am going to be late. We need to get to the doctors fast!!" she grabbed Inuyashas hand and got into the car. **

**"Now now Kagome...dont drive! youre too weak!"**

**"inuyasha, im fine..im not even 2 days pregnant yet!"**

**"i dont care...let me drive..." He hopped into the car and drove off. **

**At the Doctors Office...**

**"Kagome Higurashi...follow me please." The nurse led them into a room with a table and a padded like bed. The bed had some paper around it, and there were all kinds of tools on the desk. Used shots, cotton balls, que tips, soap, rubber gloves...they had everything. But there was a machine in the room. And a tv set. **

**"kagome, please strip of all your clothes and put this on. Would you like your husband to leave?" she started to say but noticed the looks he was giving her as she started to undress.**

**"oh no, id like my HUSBAND to stay here with me." she gave him a dreamy look and continued to undress. Kagome watched every curve of her body move. He adored it, he couldnt help but look. The nurse just smiled at him.**

**_sigh how cute, newlyweds. Shes already pregnant but hey..sex IS great!_ The nurse thought. She turned around as Kagome was putting on the cover up. He petite but stuck out and Inuyasha just stared. She blushed, noticing that he was staring and hopped up on the padded bed. she opened the button in the center and revealed her pale powedered stomach. It was so smoothe and felt wonderful underneath Inuyashas strong hands. The lady put a special gell on her stomach and began to massage her stomach with a tool. Instantly the screen turned on and there it was..a cute little baby. But wait a second. There was something else. It kind of looked like a foot..? It was. There were TWO babies in Kagomes stomach. Pups formed faster than human babies. So they would be born in about two weeks at the least.**

**"Inuyasha! there are four feet! Im going to have twins!!" She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck, choking him in the process. Inuyashas face turned purple, but turned back to normal as she let go. She bounced up and down with glee, revealing more than she should have..but no one minded so it didnt matter. She got her clothes back on and was headed back home.**

**"MOM! MOM!!! guess what!!...mom..where is everyone?" They both paused, look around and turned the lights on.**

**"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone jumped up and down congradualtiong Kagome. **

**"but mom!! guess what! IM gunna have twins!" Everyone stopped jumping up and down and stared at Kagome.**

**"Wow Inuyasha, you guys must have been busy!" Miroku shouted.**

**"shutup stupid monk!" Inuyasha gave miroku an evil glare and headed on upstairs. Kagome walked inside the room with him.**

**Inuyasha sat in his chair and Kagome hopped onto his lap.**

**"Jeez...i havent thought about all the responsibility that we are going to need to take care of these babies. The bottles...the diapers. OH MY GOSH! The diapers! ive never changed a diaper in my entire life! What will we do?! Oh my gosh.." she took in deep breathes and began to think. Inuyasha just sat there rolling his eyes.**

**"Kagome..settle down, i know how to change one..i can teach you!" he said proudly.**

**"how would YOU know how to change a diaper, but not me? huh? huh?" She asked**

**"Ive babysat before, probably a lot more kids than you think." He then explained all of the steps to Kagome. She understood perfectly. She even got out some of her play dolls and practiced on them. Now she was all ready.**

**"But do they really have to suck on my nippl-" she was interupted by inuyasha.**

**"yes Kagome, they do!" He let out a laugh. Kagome and Inuyasha talked for hours until they had everything planned out. They knew what to buy for food, Cribs, and all of the supplies needed for the babies that were soon going to be born.**

**The next day Kagome woke with a bigger stomach, and she was having cramps.**

**"Inuyasha, go get me some chocolate, Im craving it...please please please!!" Kagome pleaded. she stoop up and one of her ankles cracked. "Itai..that hurt. These babies weigh more than souta!" she annouced. Just then shippou jumped on her shoulder. **

**"Hey Kagome! long time no see!"**

**"Hey shippou..glad to see you" she answered with a wincing pain in her voice.**

**"Kagome-chan, whats wrong? you sound like youre in pain.."**

**"I am shippou, i have babies in my stomach, that add more weight to my body...i am definitly in pain.."he looked saddened by what she said and jumped down to walk next to her thining it would help.**

**"Kagome-chan...how are babies made??" Shippou started**

**"well you see..when a man loves a woman thay have something called SE-"**

**"ahh ahh ahh! Kagome! save this for a later time, I think Shippou is a little bit too young to know about this stuff." Mrs. Higurashi said with a dissapointing tone in her voice.**

**"im old enough! i can know!!"shippou announced. **

**"no no no, you are not, you will learn later...go ask your mom.." Mrs. Higurashi answered. Shippou let out a quiet sigh and left the hall. Kagomeand her mom followed to get on with there hectec lives. She was bound to have a touch week with these pups in her stomach. SHe was going to have a difficult time. But it would all be over soon....**

**A/N not one of my most interesting chapters, but pretty good eh? R&R please..chapter 9 will soon be up.**


	9. Cute Couple!

**Forever Friends**

Chapter 9:

iLvsimplepln2: twins indeed, my friend...twins indeed.

oXInuyashaLoverXo: well thank you very much! continue reading!!

chibiInuyasha: shippou is always curious, he needs to know things. Its in his blood!

Yume-Yasuki: i shall, my lovely reader, i shall...

punkgoddess2101: i shall write much more, much much more.

"Kagome!!" a slightly energetic hanyou called out," get up hun, we are gunna go to the park for a walk!!" He raced p the stairs to help Kagome out of bed. Her stomach was about the size of a 6th month pregnany woman. Her ankles were swollen from walking around with the extra weight, and she was definitly moody, and she was craving things.He grabbed Kagomes arms and helped her out of bed. He put her shoes on and walked her down the stairs, making sure she wouldnt fall. They reached the bottom of the stairs and put on their spring jackets. Inuyasha took Kagomes, hand, opened the door, and headed off.

They strolled down the side walk in the park. Swung on the swings, sat on the benches..they even had a picnic. As they were sitting there, eating their lunch, Inuyasha had heard something ruffling about in the bushes.

"Kagome..did u hear that?" he asked

"no, what did u hear?"

"it was something in the bushes..."

"really?"

"yeah like right behind you..."Kagome looked behind her and saw a pair of eyes looking straight at her. She screamed from fright and fell staright on the ground. Inuyasha leaped to her rescue. As he laid her head on his legs, he looked in the bushes for what had did that to his poor baby. He spotted the curious victum and grasped his hand out to the pair of eyes. IN the process he grabbed a collar and yanked it out of the bush. Kagome spotted a familiar face in Inuyasha hand..both of them were shocked. Mostly the mysterious person because of Kagomes stomach. Kagome couldnt believe who was spying on her. Him of all people..she just laid there, shocked.

'hey ka-kagome..." he took a bug gulp and moved his glance toward Inuyasha."whos this lovely fellow who nearly tore my head off?" he said with a scared tone.

"THIS hansom man...is my husband."

"you...you have a husband?!?!"

"yes..and hes very goo-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHO IS THIS PERSON!?" Inuyasha screamed farociously.

"oh..Inuyasha meet Ho-"

"The names Hojo, please to meet ya!" He annouced proudly

"Inuyasha, i never told you about Hojo, but he has a MAD crush on me...i guess i kinda ruined that for him. Considering im married and about 6 months pregnant!" Hojo just stared at kagomes stomach. Inuyasha broke the trance between his eyes and her stomach by placing one hand over hojos eyes and another one over kagomes stomach.

"get ur hand off me letcher!" Hojo screamed.

"woah woah, im just trying to get ur eyes off of MY kagome. You do not have a right to be staring at her like that!" Inuyasha said scoldingly

he picked up hojo by the collar and slammed him against a tree. He shook him wildly and pulled out tetsaiga.

"WHY DID U LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT? WHY?!" He shook him harder causing more pople to come to haults and stare intentively.

"i-i...theres no reason, shes just so goregeous, and i lov-"

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING U LETCHER?!" He slit his throught leaving a little crimson line of blood across his neck.

"Please, stop, its hard for me to bre..breathe.." he said slowly

"why in the hell would i care? youre just a little bug to me, i could squash you just like that!" he said powerfully.

"Inuyasha! Hojo!! stop this nonsense! Stop acting Immature. All he did was look at my stomach. Plenty of people look at my stomach!" Kagome argued

"who looked at your stomach!? you are my Kagome...no one elses!" Inuyasha stopped and glanced at everyone in the park, giving everyone who stared back at him a smirk. Everyone left knowing that if they kept watching Inuyasha would blow up.

Inuyasha glaced at Hojo and dropped him on his feet. Right at that instant Hojo kicked Inuyasha inbetween his legs and had a running start. By the time Inuyasha had looked up Hojo was long gone...

"Come on Kagome...i think we need to get you to the doctors offcie to see the gender of my lovely babies!" He put on a smile and looked at Kagomes stomach.

"your babies? Im the one giving birth to them.." she muttered. "All you have to do is put your dic-"

"yes Kagome, i know..it must be tough" he said in some-what of a sympathetic voice.

As they approached Kagomes house, they hopped inside and told Kagomes mom that they were going to the doctors. They left the house and Inuyasha walked Kagome up to the car and helped her get in. He drove off...

In the doctors office...

"i want them to be boys. Strong men..just like me!" Inuyasha said proudly

"well, i want a boy AND a girl. Just because having two fo the same sex would be kind of mean.." she let out a cute giggle and laid there.

The nurse walked in with some supplies and saw that kagome had already stripped of her clothes and laid down on the bed. Inuyasha was holding her hand and waiting patiently.

"Well hello there..." Inuyasha said proudly to the nurse

"hello, Mr Higurashi..how are you today?"

"im fine, thank you.." Inuyasha didnt mind being called Mr. Higurashi..even though he didnt have a last name...it was still fine with him.

"well lets see here Kagome...looky here, i think i see..yep! I see a boy!!" She moved the handle around a little bit more and spotted one more." and..i see...i see..hmm..a girl! yep, thats a girl alright! Congradulations kagome..you are now a parent of a boy AND a girl!" she cleaned up the supplies and left the room so Kagome could get dressed.

"Oh Inuyasha! Arent you happy?!" she said excitingly..

"oh yes..very.." he said sarcasticly, "i wanted them both to be boys!!!" he screamed, letting almost all of the office know he was upset.

"well tough, now lets go." they walked out of the room paid for their visit and then they were off once again.

They arrived at home and proceeded into the house. Kagome told everyone the fabulous news and went upstairs to get a good nights rest. Inuyasha went upstairs to tuck her in, or help her in, and headed back downstairs. He walked up next to Miroku and Sango, who just happened to be having a moment of their own.

"Ive always felt that way about you sango...i dont know what i would do without you!" Miroku said softly. He inched his hand toward her butt, but she suddenly grabbed his hand and put it there!! Sango had never done that before! Why was she doing it now? he expected a slap on the face, a whack with her boomer rang..but never this..this was just..odd.

"Miroku, i feel the same about you, if u hadnt of told me that, i dont know what id have done..ive been meaning to tell you that for soo long..I have a crush on you Miroku!" Sango annouced. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. But it wasnt just an ordinary peck..it was a..well...lets just say, that when Sango leaned in for a peck, she wanst just leaning in with her lips, she leaned in with her hand too! SANGO grabbed MIROKUS butt! He jumped a little bit, he had never expected sango to do that..but hey! At least he was gettin sum!

Inuyasha just stood there, point blank. He had no clue what just happened. He just stared at the two making out right in front of him._is it me..or have things been a bit..friendly around here? this has been some day. First Kagome and the twins...now miroku and sango making out?! ugh..whats next? a talking chicken?_ just then Mrs Higurashi entered the room.

"g'night guys, im off to bed. You should get some sleep too Inuyasha, those babies are due any time now.." she said as she waltzed up the stairs.

"youre right, im gunna hit the sack too...good night everyone..sleep tight."

"end of chapter 9...R&R...ill write more.


	10. Delivering

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 10:delivering **

iLvsimplepln2: I know..a little OOC, but i had to do sumthing..right?

Vixen12089: nahh its fine..but i noticed that i spelled lotz of words wrong too! and i reread it like 5 times! hmph..well we r weird. keep reading!

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of screaming.

"help me help me!! oww...i think my water jus-" Kagome had stopped screaming..Inuyasha sat there in his bed wondering what happened._the screaming stopped. That cant be good..maybe i should go see whats wrong..._Inuyasha got out of bed and headed for Kagomes room. He entered and was shocked. Kagome had fainted!!

"Kagome!! Kagome!! Are you ok?! Wuts wrong hunny?! ahhhh!!" he picked Kagome up, forgetting about her shoes and rushed her to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, got a wheel chair for Kagome and found her a room. Kagome layed in a blue bed on wheels with sheets covering her body.The only thing Inuyasha could think about was Kagome. He couldnt take his mind off of her._youll be ok..i know you will..we will get through this. Dont worry. Ill help. I love you with all my heart. Please dont let anything go wrong..._ he sat there patiently holding onto Kagomes hand.

"kagome, do you think you could loosen your grip on my hand a bit. My hand is changing colors. Its purple dear...i think you should loosen the grip!" he had a weak grin on his face, but she finally let go. Suddenly Kagomes heart rate jumped, and she was finally in the middle of labor.

"Inuyasha! it hurts! make it stop..." her face went all red and tears rolled down her eyes. She winced in pain. The nurse had told her to hold her breathe, push, and count to ten. She did so and her face went purple!

"Thats it, there yah go..keep going, 8-9-10! good job Kagome! youre doing great!" The nurse moved kagomes legs farther apart for help and started to count once again. All that could be heard in that room, was inuyashas voice comforting Kagome, the numbers being counted, and Kagomes constant screaming. Inuyasha couldnt stand hearing Kagome scream. All he could do was kiss her sweaty forhead constantly whispering comforting words into her ear. By now the head had already come out and was moving faster. She gave one last push and the rest of the baby was out. But someting was wrong. She was too tired from screaming that her hearing had partially been lost. She didnt understand. Something looked wrong on the nurses faces. _no! this cant happen! i wont let it!_ Inuyasha thought. He hugged Kagome tight and started to cry.

"Inuyasha..wats wrong...i dont understand. Why are you crying?! INUYASHA?!" Kagome was panicing now. she didnt know what was going on. All she wanted was for this to be over with. she wanted to hold her new baby...BOY! She had her new baby. Oh jeez. what should she name him? Hmm...and what was wrong with the other baby? What was that she was hearing? No..it couldnt be...the baby was coming out the wrong way?! how can this be?! oh no..what was she going to do?

"Now stay calm Kagome, the baby will turn right side up on its own. All you have to do is stay calm." Kagome layed there. Being calm. She didnt put her mind on the baby. She thought about things that made her happy. Like Inuyasha. She loved Inuyasha more than anyone ever could. ALl she wanted to do at this moment was hug him and kiss him. She didnt want to be here right now. Why cant the baby just be born already? _ouch! what was that? owww crap! KUSO! ahhh!!! KUSO!_ was all Kagoem culd think. The baby was turning. After 3 hours and 12 minutes to be exact. 3 hours of laying there, being calm. The baby had finally decided to cooperate. After minutes, seconds, and nearly hours...the baby had finally come out. And it was a beautiful baby girl.

"Kagome, if youre going to be a mother, you are going to need some names for these beautiful HEALTHY children. Have you thought that through? or do you need some time?" The nurse had said.

"No, i think we got it. This boys name will be Isane. MY Isane. And my lovely daughter. Her name shall be Yensa. (i made these names up..they suck so dont laugh)" She looked at her beautiful children and just smiled. her face was still sweaty from the pain, but her face was definitly normal colored. She held onto her pups and handed them to Inuyasha. She was now very tired...and needed lotz of sleep.(yawn speaking of sleep...) She drifted off to sleep and let Inuyasha take of the pups for tonite.

The next morning, Kagome and the gang moved out of the hospital and back to home. Kagomes friends and family bought her all the things she needed as a parent and shipped them to her house. She would still be living with her mother until she found a house she liked and could afford. But for now, her moms house was fine.

"kagome!" make it stoppp!" Inuyasha whined. The babies would not stop crying. He turned the corner with oen fo the babies in his arms. The other hooked onto Kagomes breast. He looked at her, hoping that she could switch babies with her so the one he was holding would stop. "Why does Yensa have to hog you so much?! we need a baby sitter.."he took Isane from her and gave her Yensa. He started to swing Isane back and forth rocking him to sleep. When he was finally asleep he put him in his crib and went back to Kagome. He sat next to her rubbing her shoulders and she sat there with Yensa in her hands. He just watched as the sweet creature fed on the only food she could have for a long time. He smiled and drifted off to sleep. Not realizing he was resting his head on Kagomes shoulder. Which trapped her where she was....

A/N:Chapter 10 is done. Sorry its short. Im really tired and need some sleep.well R&R!!


	11. Accidents happen or was it?

**Forever Friends**

**Chapter 11:**

Vixen12089: im glad you dont care if the chapter is short, takes a lot of pressure off

iLvsimplepln2:pups indeed...

punkgoddess2101: thank you my friend..it is indeed getting interesting

I think im rushing this a bit..gimme an opinion on what you gusy think..i really need ur help!

**"Inuyasha, baby, you have to get up. My shoulder is starting to hurt." Kagomes tired voice had said. She gave out a sigh and continued to wait. As she waitined her eyes fell and she was asleep once again. The baby secure in her arms, still continued to eat. Nothing could detach this baby from her. **

**Inuyasha arose from his slumber feeling guilty for trapping kagome down. He removed the baby from Kagome and returned the youngster to her crib which she shared with her brother. The two babies,asleep, layed there silently sucking on theirtiny little thumbs. He returned to the room and awoke kagome.**

**"kagome now that the babies are finally asleep we can go have some fun, or would you rather get some rest?" kagome grabbed Inuyasha hand and took him upstairs. It was true, she need rest, but she had something else in mind. They entered her room and sat down on the bed.**

**"Inuyasha, ive been thinking. Maybe its time we go to the next level..." he gave her a baffled look.**

**"huh?" he stared at her blankely.**

**"Do you understand? im talking about our sex life...i found this book." she lifted her mattress up and pulled a thin book out with some distrubing pictures on the cover. Inuyasha just stared at the book. It was making sense now. He knew what she wanted to do. Why that little sneak. He found it funny actually. He let out a giggle and kagome just looked at him. She didnt find this funny, she found this serious. Inuyasha grabbed the book from off the bed and began to flip through the pages. He checked out all of the positions and pointed to one. kagome giggled undressed, and they were off! **

**"kagome, did you hear that? i hear some one coming...sounds like shipp-" Inuyasha was cut off by a young and curious kitsune.**

**"SURPIRSE! the great and all mighty shippou is here!!! what are guys up t-OH MY GOSH! EWWW gross!!! ew ew ew!! thes disgusting! Inuyasha i can see your bal-"**

**"SHIPPOU!! GET OUT OF HERE!" he hopped off the bed and ran towards shippou. Before he could reach him shippou was gone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome put on an aggitated smile and thought of the babies for a second.**

**"Oh kuso, i think i should put this on..." He grabbed a condom out of his pants pocket that was lying on the floor and put one on. He hopped back into bed and tried out one of his new positions. Little moans escaped kagomes mouth as she hit her orgasms. She wanted more, she NEEDED more. she couldnt stand it. And Inuyasha gave her more. Inuyasha knew everything Kagome liked. this being thier second time he knew some little tricks. Inuyasha and continued their little fest for hours on end. The babies never woke up once. Shippou didnt come up again and everyone else was downstairs. So why stop? Everything was good. **

**Later that night, Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep. Everyone else,downstairs, fell asleep also. They stayed up all night trying to beat a video game. Everyone fell asleep, excpet for Miroku who fell asleep playing the game. Doing that, the game kept going. It was on for so long that it finally shut itself down. Everyuthing was going great in the higurashi household....**

**10 years, 11 months, and 29 days later...**

**"Mom!! wake up!! we are going to be late!" two twins yelled up the stairs. It was exactly one day before their brithday. Miroku and Sango eventually got closer and now where a couple of 3 years and 4 months to be exact.Souta moved onto college and now was a major in Biology. He moved out fo the house, bought an apartment and was dating a beautiful young lady in all of his classes.**

**"Coming dears..." Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of her OWN house that her and Inuyasha bought and owned. Kagome entered the kitchen and there they sat, two soon to be 11 year olds. One with beautiful shimmering black hair. And the other half hanyou, just like his father, with glowing silver hair with amber eyes. Isane was just like his father, he was very muscular. He loved sports and enjoyed sword fighting. Inuyasha had taught Isane the basics of sword fighting. Yensa on the otherhand, was very girlie. She loved painting her nails, riding bikes and most of all, SHOPPING! she would go with Kagome all the time. Kagome was the mother she never had. yensa had everythign she ever wanted. Nailpolish, make-up, money...pretty much anything a girl could want. She had tons of friends at school. She was pretty popular. Some girls hated her, others just wanted to be like her. **

**As kagome approched the kitchen she heard the two twins argueing.**

**"Hey give that back!!" yensa argued**

**"not until you do 50 push ups!, you are so wimpy! i could break your arm in two seconds!" Isane yelled back**

**"I doubt it, id like to see you try!"**

**"OK FINE I WILL!" Isane got up from his chair and before you knew it, his arms were wrapped around yensa's arm and bending it. A couple minutes later, kagome was off to the hospital.**

**"Mommy! It hurts! make it better!" yensa screamed.**

**"i told you i could break it." Isane gave Yensa a smirky glare and just sat in the car with his hand on his lap, folded of course, to make himself seem perfect. Yensa just sat there crying. By the time they arrived at the hospital yensas face was all swollen from crying.The nurses got a cast, kagome paid, and they were off for school.**

**They arrived late to school. Kagome had to sign them in so they wouldnt get into trouble.**

**"OK ill be back around 3:00 to pick you up. Love you, bye!" she gave both her children a quick kiss on the forhead and was rushing home. She drove home and greeted Inuyasha at the door. He didnt look too happy...something was defnitly up.**

**A/N once again, another short chapter. Im running out of ideas. I need ideas guys! help me!! Ok listen up, i wont update until i get at least 5 reviews with ideas on what should happen...ok? help me out...:-)**


	12. The End

Forever Friends:

The End

Look guys, ive been thinking, its about time to end this thing. so how about we just call it quits k? this fic is off to no where. maybe if youre lucky..ill write a new fic. And i just like to point out, that i can write this fic however i want, i got a very rude review. about my spell check. so what if i made a couple mistakes. So what if i write YOU like U. As long as people understand it, i can write it. And i really dont care if u like it or not. so deal with it. Thanx for comming this far!!


End file.
